megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kobold
Kobold is a demon in the series. History The kobold is a sprite of German folklore. Although usually invisible, a kobold can materialise in the form of an animal, fire, a human being, and a mundane object. The most common depictions of kobolds show them as humanlike figures the size of small children. Kobolds who live in human homes wear the clothing of peasants; those who live in mines are hunched and ugly; and kobolds who live on ships smoke pipes and wear sailor clothing. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Jirae Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Jirae Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Jirae Race **Tokyo Revelation'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II: NPCs *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Jirae Race *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Touki Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Jirae Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Jirae Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Jirae Order *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Touki Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Touki Race **''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' / Manga Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Tokyo Revelation'' Several kobolds are summoned by Akito Kobayashi using a lesbian orgy early on in Tokyo Revelation, where they possess the girls and attempt to capture Saki Yagami. After they fail thanks to the ninjas Marika Kusaka and Takehiko Kuki, they return to their masters Gagyson and Akito. Akito later uses them to help capture one of the ninjas and Saki by surprise, but eventually stop following his orders after getting the girl and beat him up on Gagyson's orders. They are then sacrificed in the summoning ritual used to bring Ose to earth. ''Devil Survivor'' Kobold is one of the first demons encountered by the main character, Yuzu and Atsuro. He is the first demon that allies itself with the main character. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Kobold is summoned from Joe's app. Being the first demon that he must contract, it proves to be too strong for him and he retreats, dragging the party into his battle and forcing them to seal the contract by happenstance. ''The Animation'' Shortly after the subway crash, Hibiki and Daichi examine the area only to find several hostile Kobold roaming around and eating the corpses and attacking the survivors. It is presumed that those Kobold are summoned from the miasma created by the dead Nicaea users' cellphones. Stats ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Last Bible ''Last Bible II'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Devil Survivor'' |Ice= - |Elec= - |Force= - |Mystic= |Racial= Aggravate |Skill= |Passive= Hero Aid * |FusedQuote= ME TOUKI KOBOLD. ME STRONG, ME HIT YOUR ENEMIES. YOU NO WORRY. |FusingQuote= ME GATTAI. YOU USE ME AGAIN? THEN ME GO GATTAI! }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Ice= - |Elec= - |Force= - |Mystic= |Racial= Aggravate |Skill= Snipe * |Passive= Hero Aid * |AucSkill= Anger Hit * Fatal Strike * |AucPassive= Phys Up * Life Bonus * |FusedQuote= I'm Kobold the Touki. Let's do this. |FusingQuote= Hell yeah, let's do this! Try to pick your jaw up off the floor when you see the new me. }} Trivia * Along with Pixie, Kobolds were not seen as enemies in Shin Megami Tensei II, however they were NPCs in the Underworld. Gallery Category:European Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Characters Category:Last Bible Special Demons